Pure
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Sure, she would attempt to ride Nimbus. Who cared whether or not she was pure of heart? It didn't matter. It was a stupid cloud. Or so she thought.


"Gohan, I don't know about this..."

"Videl, _please?_ For me?" he asked, unleashing full blown puppy dog eyes along with an infuriatingly adorable pout. Videl laughed, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh, don't you play that card on me, Son Gohan," she said, pretending to be angry at him. He chuckled in response.

"Come on, Vi, Nimbus doesn't bite!" he exclaimed, referring to the golden cloud. Videl's reluctant gaze returned to it, eying the cloud floating innocently in the air. "And if you fall, I'll be right there to catch you. I promise."

'_Ha, as if falling through could be taken that lightly,' _she thought with annoyance.

Videl bit her lip, analyzing the golden cloud once more. As much as she wanted to make Gohan happy, she just wasn't sure if she would be considered pure of heart. And as much as the stubborn young woman would boast about being unafraid of anything..._this_ she was afraid of. Very afraid.

'_Damn you, Nimbus,' _she thought, angrily.

When Gohan first posed the idea as they watched the sunrise from a nearby mountain cliff, Videl had not thought too much of it. Sure, she would attempt to ride Nimbus. Who the hell cared whether or not she was pure of heart? It didn't matter, she had thought stubbornly. It didn't matter. It was a stupid cloud. If she could ride it, cool; if she couldn't, then she always had her trusty jetcopter. And she was willing to bet Ol' Faithful could outrace some dumb old cloud any day. _Well_...maybe.

Now, however, as she stood in front of the lively golden cloud, her knees were practically shaking. Her Gohan was pure of heart, of course, but what would it mean for the both of them if she wasn't? Would it mean anything at all? Would it mean too much?

She loved him. She didn't admit it out loud that often as she wasn't the type for mushy, romantic conversations; yet she loved him. His adorable toothy grin, his laugh, his deep, onyx eyes, his intelligence, his clever sense of humor...his pure heart. Everything. And he deserved the best kind of person. He deserved someone as pure as he was. Yes, he told her over and over how much he loved her. Yes he showered her with hugs and kisses whenever he could, albeit not without blushing and stammering. Yes, they were deeply, hopelessly in love. But...he deserved someone pure of heart. The best kind of person.

Kami, she was a nervous wreck. _How was she supposed to do this?_

And on top of not wanting to disappoint Gohan, she of course didn't want to disappoint herself. Videl was never the type to accept defeat. She had to win, no matter what. She couldn't help the fact that she was prideful. So, in her eyes, falling through the golden cloud would mean losing to it and losing was _never_ an option. Videl clenched her fists by her sides.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan asked worriedly, looking into Videl's eyes with his deep, enchanting onyx ones. Videl's heart skipped a beat and it already broke her heart thinking about losing him over this.

Was she overthinking things?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Probably.

She tugged at strands of her hair nervously, unconsciously, which was what she always did when she was stressed, and took a deep breath. Would Gohan care if she was pure of heart or not? Would he want to leave her?

Gohan sighed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her nose, making Videl giggle softly, and finally her lips.

"I love you," he murmured softly. Videl practically swooned on the inside. She hated how he was the only one who could give her those butterflies in her stomach. Or at least, she always told herself she did. Videl always knew that truthfully, she didn't hate it all that much.

"Mm, I know," she said quietly, smiling. Gohan grinned.

"Oh really, now?" he asked playfully. She laughed.

"Mmhmm! It's just..." her smile faltered, making Gohan look at her worriedly, stroking her face gently.

Why was he so _perfect?_ It made this way too difficult, dammit!

"What if I'm not pure of heart?" she asked angrily all of a sudden, whipping around to face the other direction so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at the grass beneath her feet.

If there was one thing Videl wasn't, it was weak. Tears signified weakness and she sure as hell was _not_ weak.

Just...nervous. Scared. Anxious. Irritated.

Gohan looked at her, surprise and a bit of hurt eminent in his expression. Soon, however, he sighed, walking around to face Videl, chuckling at how she crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"Videl, what are you talking about?" he asked gently, tipping her chin up slightly so that she would look him in the eyes.

She sighed angrily, avoiding his gaze.

"What if I'm not pure of heart, Gohan? Then what? What happens?"

"Where is all this coming from, Vi?" he asked, incredulously, watching her carefully.

"Gohan, I just..."

"You just what?" he asked softly.

"You deserve someone pure of heart Gohan and I'm worried that things will change if I'm not! I've done things that I'm not proud of; fame and an egotistical jackass of a father does that to you," she said softly, bitterly. "My life hasn't exactly been all sunshine and rainbows, but one thing I do know is that it got a hell of a lot better when you walked into it."

The raven-haired young woman sighed, sitting down on the grass, pulling pieces of it out of the ground angrily. Gohan's eyes softened as he sat down in front of her, grabbing her hand as she let pieces of grass fall out of it, drifting slowly to the ground.

"The last thing I want is for you to walk right back out of it if I'm not pure of heart. What happens if I'm not?" she asked in a broken whisper, staring at the grass.

"Then who the hell cares if you're not pure of heart, Videl? Because I don't," he murmured softly as they both studied the difference between the sizes of their hands carefully. Videl's was petite and smooth, a sharp contrast to Gohan's large, rough hand. Videl had always found that she loved just how gentle his rough hands could be.

"I don't care what Nimbus says—sorry, buddy," he added, nodding to the cloud. Videl cracked a grin. "Spending time with you will always be pure bliss to me, Videl. Every time I look at you...that's what it is. Pure bliss. Who cares if you're not pure of heart? All I care about is the fact that you're the person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. All I care about is the fact that you, Videl... you kick ass."

"Gohan..." Videl said softly, uneasily.

"I mean it, Vi," he said sternly.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered angrily.

"Videl..." Gohan sighed, holding her tightly. "_I_ don't deserve _you_." Videl looked at him doubtfully.

"If I fall through..." she began, hesitantly, looking at Nimbus.

"I'm always there to catch you." He said confidently. making Videl smile. She returned her gaze to the golden cloud once more, uneasily. It couldn't be all that hard. It was a cloud. And Gohan would love her no matter what. So there. She smiled hesitantly.

"Okay...so, I guess I'm-"

Yet before she could finish, Gohan had already swept her up into his arms and held her over Nimbus, making her yelp in surprise.

"I'm gonna let go now, Videl," he said, holding her, watching her carefully. She looked at him worriedly, bracing herself for impact, shutting her eyes tightly.

Okay, she was ready. She could do this. He would catch her. He was always there to catch her.

"Okay… you can let go now, Gohan."

"..."

"...Gohan?" she asked, eyes still shut. "Let go, now."

"Videl, I've already let go." Videl opened her eyes incredulously, looking down to find that the cloud was holding her up. She looked at Gohan with her eyes wide as he grinned at her.

"Oh Kami, I am on a cloud. I am sitting on Nimbus. This is actually happening." Gohan grinned wider, placing a kiss on her forehead before hopping on Nimbus in front of her.

"Knew it," he murmured.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Videl, you spend your free time rescuing people from criminals and bringing people to justice. You put up a tough front, but when it comes to making a choice, there's only one: the right one. The honest one. It's no wonder you were hell-bent on finding out my secrets; dishonesty is your pet peeve. Honesty is pure, Videl, and to me, you're as pure of heart as hearts can get," he said softly, making Videl melt.

"So you couldn't have given me this pep talk _before_ I got on Nimbus?" she asked, teasing him, smiling wider as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

Damn him, he was perfect.

So perfect…_was_ what she was thinking until he murmured,

"Haha, pure , heh."

"Oh you son of a bitch! Har-har. Wow!" she cried out, laughing. Gohan laughed loudly as Videl hit him.

"I love you, Gohan," she murmured after their laughter died down, as she wrapped her arms around one of his strong ones, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"I know," he said, mimicking her words from earlier. The demi-saiyan smiled, kissing her temple.

"Gohan?..." she asked hesitantly, looking at him. He turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"If I had fallen through...would it have mattered?"

Gohan paused, seemingly in thought.

"Not in the slightest," he said, grinning at her. Videl sighed in relief. She had worried for nothing. So stupid.

"Now, you've made me wait long enough! I have to show you this one little place that Nimbus showed me yesterday! There's this huge waterfall that I've been dying to jump into! It's incredible!" he said excitedly, making her grin. It had become a favorite pastime of the young couple to wander around the mountain area near Gohan's home, finding all sorts of new places to explore even further.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she cried out, holding onto him tightly as Nimbus whisked the two away. Videl held him even tighter as he whooped and cried out joyfully.

"This is insane!" Videl yelled, making Gohan laugh. She looked up at him, laughing. "_You're _insane!"

"Nu-uh!" he yelled playfully.

"Oh don't you start with me, Son Gohan!"

"Be quiet and kiss me already, Videl," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, teasing her.

And she did kiss him.

A lot.

After that, however, it was a wonder they were still able to ride that golden cloud back home. It didn't seem like they should be called anything _close_ to pure after that.

Poor Nimbus.

* * *

**Brought to you by videlll! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
